1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a portable electronic device.
2. Related Art
With the increasing popularity of the touch technology, an increasing number of portable electronic devices are using operating systems supporting the touch technology and software and hardware with support for the operating systems. However, when a display of a conventional portable electronic device is opened with respect to a computer body, the display is fixed to a certain angle merely by relying on a friction or an elastic force between a bottom edge of the display and a side edge of the computer body. Therefore, if a user performs a touch operation directly, inconvenience results from the display being shaken easily.
Another manner is that the bottom edge of the display is not directly connected to the side edge of the computer body, and a support member is disposed on a backside of the display, where both ends of the support member are respectively rotatably connected to the backside of the display and the side edge of the computer body. In this way, when the display is opened, the bottom edge of the display slides to a specific angle with respect to the computer body and abuts to a specific groove; and then, the support member supports the display at an angle almost perpendicular to the display. Therefore, when the user performs the touch operation on the display, the display does not shake drastically.
In addition, another manner is improving the aforementioned support member, for example, the support member is replaced by two plates capable of rotating and translating mutually, so that, through the rotation and translation of the two plates, a function of changing an included angle between the display and the computer body is achieved. Although, in this way, the change possibility of the included angle between the display and the computer body is increased, with the increase in the change possibility of the included angle, a structure thereof is increasingly complicated. Currently, as a known portable electronic device having the two plates capable of rotating and translating mutually as the support member, the angle of the portable electronic device has five changes.
Consequently, for the convention portable electronic device, especially a tablet computer having a physical keyboard on the computer body and a display with the touch operation function, an opening angle between the display and the computer body is restricted from changing randomly.